


Tea for Two

by RoyalAsstronaut



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Banter, Canon Backstory, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, I changed the rating because it got a lot smuttier than I anticipated at the end oops, Like seriously so much teasing, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Some mild language warnings but nothing too wild, Teasing, They deserve it seriously they've been waiting so long for pete's sake, virginity talk sort of, wesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalAsstronaut/pseuds/RoyalAsstronaut
Summary: Jesper's "steep fee" is paid in full
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 22
Kudos: 187





	1. Wylan

**Author's Note:**

> Well this really snowballed. Oops. I was originally planning on writing some short and sweet fluff-smut, BUT here we are, many unplanned pages later. The idea for this sparked because I really wanted to have some backstory about Wylan and his tutor--I don’t know why, but while reading the book I def got the feeling that they were doing more than just exchanging sweaty embraces, and it seemed reasonable that Jesper (a lover truly capable of compersion, imo) would get a kick out of hearing that story. I love the power dynamic of Jesper as a playboy with a heart of gold and Wylan as the innocent, so I tried to preserve that here, but besides that I really wanted to put something out there where Wylan has more experience than people realize and is just hella shy about it. I also imagine both him and Jesper to be switchy as heck. So here we go: in which Jesper and Wylan are both switchy and pleasant surprises are had all around.

The sitting room clock chimed three gentle beats, rousing Wylan from his nap.

 _Saints, have I really been asleep for four hours already?_ he thought, rubbing his eyes and trying to stretch the stiffness out of his limbs. The Healer had come just after breakfast and worked for nearly two hours, first on Wylan’s ribs and then his face. Jesper had watched the whole process attentively, looking awestruck at times as the mottled green-blue patches on Wylan’s cheeks were gradually replaced with the familiar delicate, lightly freckled skin he longed to touch.

Wylan sat completely still during the entire process, eyes closed or cast downwards as if he were focusing as hard on his healing as the Healer herself. Occasionally he would look up to see Jesper’s eyes on him, taking in every inch of his face as it emerged from its blemishes, and Wylan could feel his cheeks getting hot and then hotter as he tried to push the blush down.

 _If there’s one thing I can say about having a face that’s just one giant bruise,_ Wylan thought ruefully, _It’s that it sure is great camouflage._

Not that he minded Jesper’s cheeky looks, not in the least. Wylan’s heart ached in a thousand ways for the friend he had lost and the family he had gotten to hold onto only briefly before they parted ways. Not to mention that having just himself and Jesper rattling around this big house was about as unsettling as seeing Kaz without his gloves on.

Jesper’s persistent flirting was an anchor to the times before, when life was much less predictable and near-certain death lurked around every corner, but when at least he was surrounded by people he considered practically siblings and who made him feel..well, definitely not _safe,_ but accepted and perhaps even loved? Wylan would never in a million years have imagined that he could be nostalgic for being beaten up, yelled at, chased down, or almost-killed on a daily basis, but he couldn’t deny that he was. Just a little.

He lay there for a few more minutes, trying to collect his thoughts back to the present moment. Three o’clock, that meant it was almost time for afternoon tea. The Healer had told Wylan that after the repairs, all he was going to want was a good long nap, and he had taken that information as an opportunity to force Jesper out of the house for groceries and whatever else he wanted to do to kill the time-- _not_ including gambling.

Jesper had been marvelously attentive to him for the past few days, but Wylan could tell he was getting restless. And if he was being completely honest, Wylan was getting terribly restless himself. There had just been _so much time_ for lounging and eating and naps and music, and that was all lovely and Ghezen knew they both deserved it.

But that also meant there had been _so much time_ for heated looks and shameless flirting, and between those things and their stolen kisses, Wylan had to admit he was going a little mad and not in the good way. Jesper refused to let anything go further until Wylan’s ribs were healed, so they had both been spending sleepless nights tossing and turning in their painfully separate beds, only to meet in the hallway in the morning with rumpled hair and ungratified desire written plainly on their faces.

Wylan was quite certain he hadn’t been the only one lying awake into the wee hours, imagining just what it would feel like to run his hands down Jesper’s torso, grab onto his taut hips and pull him in so he could kiss that perfect mouth as hard and hot as he wanted to, no stopping this time, no painful ribs to remind him of just how far they couldn’t go as soon as Jesper held him too tightly--

He shook his head and ran his hands through his curls, trying to clear his brain of the images which were once again threatening to drive him to distraction. Today was going to be different. The four-hour nap left him feeling content and refreshed, and he had given the servants the day off after breakfast--partly because he knew they would be uncomfortable being in the same house while the Healer worked, but partly because he hoped that, with just the two of them there and his ribs fixed, he and Jesper might be able to stop aimlessly bouncing around and settle...well, someplace else that bounced in a distinctly different manner.

Thinking about those possibilities was unhelpful at this moment, however.

 _Go make tea, you idiot_ . _You know he’s always hungry and at the very least it will keep you sane for the time being._ And so, with a warm fluttering in his stomach and a faint blush already creeping up his cheeks, Wylan headed to the kitchen to start preparing something for tea.


	2. Jesper

Jesper let himself in the back door quietly and set his bags on the floor so he could untie his shoelaces. The house was quiet except for the occasional light sounds of the cook clattering dishware around in the kitchen, and he took a moment to listen as he slipped off his boots. Something about the house felt different, even since this morning when he’d left; the air had a contented feel, which was a wholly welcome change that he hadn’t let himself realize he’d been missing until this very moment.

Quite frankly, the past few days had left him feeling empty and out of place as he tried to adjust to a vast, double-edged loneliness the likes of which he hadn’t felt since, well, maybe forever. Bidding farewell (temporary as it may be) to some of his dearest friends had left an undeniable hole in his world, but it had also been a very, very long time since he had had the luxury of living somewhere that was completely devoid of the constant chaos that came with residing in the Barrel. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with all that serenity.

He wasn’t even sure yet if he would call this kind of living a luxury. Of course he could admit that having what Wylan comically referred to as “minimal staff” (that is, the cook and the housekeeper, and the weekly gardener) was a situation he could definitely get used to, and quickly. But beyond the immense pleasure he got from not having to personally take care of the mundane daily tasks he found so tedious, he found that managing his and Wylan’s collective grief while bouncing around an enormous empty house with little to no outlet for his restless energy had started to wear on him.

Not to mention the fact that he was disgustingly wealthy now and he was itching to get out and visit his favorite gambling dens...but that was fully off the table, at least until Wylan’s ribs were healed.

On top of it all, he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in days, due entirely to the fact that his extremely appealing new housemate was driving Jesper absolutely wild with anticipation. Jesper’s stomach did a pleasant flip as his thoughts turned to Wylan.

 _We deserve another four million_ kruge _each for making it through this week without doing what we both clearly can’t stop thinking about_ , Jesper thought with a smirk. His grin widened as he thought about how much fun it had been to tease his merchling into a frenzy; how inevitably, once Wylan was biting at his lips and Jesper’s fingers were tangled in his curls to pull him closer, he would forget it was supposed to be just teasing and their hungry bodies would collide, literally knocking sense into them as Jesper accidentally jarred Wylan’s injured ribs and he cried out and broke the kiss.

Jesper felt terrible about it every single time but that still couldn’t stop them from repeating the same mistake over and over. Wylan clearly wanted more and it ended up falling to Jesper to draw the line and put a stop to any behavior that was bound to aggravate the injuries.

 _Well hell,_ Jasper thought, _I deserve another four million on top of that for being the responsible one in this situation. Since when has THAT ever happened?_ He knew if it was up to Wylan, they would have been sharing a bed the very first night they were left alone. And that’s what’s kept him awake at night--how unabashedly Wylan craved him, how easy it was to make him blush with just a quirked eyebrow or lazy, evocative look, how the merchling so quickly lost control under Jesper’s kisses.

Imagining Wylan taking control and going as far as he wanted to never failed to Jesper’s heart racing, and more often than not ended with him throwing off the covers to expose his feverish body to the cool night air, hand straying to his hard length so he could stroke himself until he felt sweet release. He was quite sure Wylan was going through the same thing in his room next door, and while he touched himself he would let his thoughts wander, wondering if those slender musician’s fingers were echoing his grasp on Wylan’s own--

Jesper shook himself out of his reverie, feeling flushed, and was immediately aware of an all-too-familiar pressure in his pants. He took a few deep breaths, trying to move his mind into more neutral territory before he had to face the cook with the groceries. He picked up the bags and held them carefully in front of himself as he headed towards the kitchen, inhaling the comforting smell of spice tea and a plethora of other sweet, nutty scents that wafted out to meet him.

Jesper paused just inside the door to take one last breath and realized with surprise that the lovely aromas weren’t being produced by the cook after all. 

Wylan was standing at the big kitchen table, putting together what seemed like an unnecessarily elaborate tea tray for only two people. The multitude of sweets and spreads laid out on what appeared to be the company china, plus the determinedly focused look on his face made Jesper wonder if perhaps Wylan was trying to create a bit of a distraction of his own. His curls were in disarray and his lower lip was caught in his teeth in concentration, shirt open a little lower than usual. Jesper noted the flushed sliver of skin at his neck and immediately regretted it.

Trying to ignore the heat in his lower belly, Jesper shifted the bags a bit in a futile attempt to push down the traitorous bump in his trousers. _Focus Jesper, damn you. He’s just trying to make you tea._

“Good afternoon, Mr. van Eck,” Jesper said lazily, willing himself to regain some composure, at least outwardly, as he set the bags on the table. Wylan looked up at him, all clearwater eyes and furrowed brow, and Jesper gave up on composure. _He has absolutely no idea what he does to me,_ he despaired, as he met Wylan’s eyes and gave him his best smirk. Time to get back on even ground, if he could. He was rewarded with a faint blush and a wide smile.

“I gave the staff the day off, hence all this” Wylan explained, gesturing to the extravagantly arranged tray, as he started placing even more tiny decorated cakes onto a plate. Jesper made his way around the table until he was next to Wylan and able to get a proper look at everything on the tray. He let out a low whistle. 

“Saints, merchling, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to seduce me with dessert.” Wylan’s cheeks grew pinker and he kept his eyes on his task. 

“Are you saying that this entire time I could have gotten what I wanted from you just by feeding you sweets?” He looked at Jesper, eyes glittering.

 _Gods, how can they be so damn blue?_ Jesper wondered for what felt like the millionth time, as his stomach dropped and his body grew warm. If he didn’t take a sidestep right now this was going to get out of hand, and he didn’t want to ruin Wylan’s best-laid plans of elegant tea for two, not really--although he couldn’t help it if he just briefly indulged the image of Wylan on the table, legs wrapped around him, head thrown back so he could offer up his perfect throat for Jesper’s mouth...no, that was nothing to feel guilty about.

Jesper was only human after all.

Unfortunately, the thought did nothing to help his trouser problem, which hadn’t fully subsided, just gone mercifully unnoticed for the moment. Now it was becoming more apparent, and Jesper did the first thing he could think of to try to distract himself, which was to grab one of the cakes from the tray and shove it into his mouth.


	3. Wylan

The tray looked magnificent, if he did say so himself. As far as distractions went, it was probably the best thing he could have done.

 _Well, except for playing music, maybe,_ he thought. _But you can’t eat music._ He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do after offering up this ridiculous spread, but he hoped that there was enough there to keep them occupied until he figured it out. Or Jesper did. All week he had wanted nothing more than to have Jesper be able to grab him without remorse, feel the full weight of him without any pesky cracked ribs to complain about the tangle of long Zemeni arms and legs holding him down.

Somehow, it was like the bruises and broken bones had bolstered his confidence, offering a kind of reverse armor, a hard limit to push against in a way that felt a little dangerous and a lot sexy. As much as he hated not being able to take things as far as they could go, he had to admit it was extremely satisfying to hear Jesper’s inevitable, desperate groan as he forced their bodies apart when things got too heavy or someone jarred a rib.

But as he considered all the implications of Not Stopping, he was overwhelmed. What in Ghezen’s name would he do with Jesper once they got past the point of what was once off-limits for rib-related reasons? _What_ wouldn’t _I do_ , _that’s the real question,_ Wylan thought, and felt a familiar heat creeping up his neck. He turned his attention back to Jesper in time to see him taking what appeared to be a third or possibly fourth cake, and reached out to catch his wrist.

“Stop it!” Jesper’s skin was so, so smooth and Wylan hadn’t quite counted on how much that fact was going to affect him. “You’re going to spoil your appetite for actual tea,” he said, his voice sounding a little more petulant and less sultry than he would have liked. Jesper pulled his wrist away and took Wylan’s hand instead, raising his fingers to his lips. Slowly, agonizingly, he took Wylan’s forefinger in his mouth, his tongue barely grazing the tip as they locked eyes.

 _It’s fine, I didn’t need to breathe anyway,_ Wylan thought as the air left his lungs in a sudden rush. Jesper’s gray eyes were bright and hooded.

“Well the fact is, merchling,” Jesper drawled, “Nothing can spoil my appetite when it comes to you.”

 _Guess I don’t need a stomach either_ , Wylan decided, while his entire middle floated away as Jesper leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck. He drew back and put his hands on Wylan’s now flaming cheeks, gently touching the places where the bruises used to be, working his fingers down his neck and shoulders and chest until he came to rest around his ribs.

“How do they feel?” His fingers made such agonizing circles that Wylan wanted to beg him to stop. Instead his voice betrayed him by letting out a squeak.

“They feel good,” he said breathlessly, and was rewarded with a look that could only be described as “deeply indecent”. Wylan wasn’t sure why this move in particular was making him so damn crazy; they had gotten to about this place--further, even--plenty of times before, but somehow in this moment Jesper had managed to utterly ruin him just with a few careful and well-within-the-realm-of-appropriate strokes of his fingers. Jesper continued his lazy exploration of Wylan’s torso, watching as he unraveled in his hands until finally something in him snapped. With a frustrated noise, he grabbed the front of Jesper’s shirt, hard.

“Gods, Jesper, you’re allowed to just _take_ me, you know. My ribs are fine now and I’m not some delicate flower! Haven’t we teased each other enough for a lifetime over the past few days?” He was pleased to hear that for once his voice came out sounding like what he was feeling---bold, demanding, hungry for more. Jesper broke into a wide grin, then threw back his head and laughed. Wylan didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about that reaction, so he settled on mildly peeved.

“ _What,_ ” he said, crossing his arms defensively and taking a step back.

“I’ve seen you escape death... _how_ many times in the past year? You've literally dodged a murder plot, made what ended up being a pretty damn lucrative career of building bombs, ousted two of the most powerful men in the city, and six hours ago your face was one big bruise and your ribs were shattered. I hardly think it’s fair to accuse me of thinking you’re a delicate flower,” Jesper said. Wylan could feel a smile creeping up and ran his hands through his hair to try to hide it.

“Fine. But that’s not exactly what I was talking about.” Once it was out of his mouth he realized he wasn’t actually sure he wanted to have this conversation right now, but based on Jesper’s expression it looked like it was too late to turn it around.

“Oh? Then what _were_ you talking about--” Jesper leaned forward just enough to bring his lips close to Wylans ear and whispered, “--pretty boy?” _Oh Saints, please just let me die right now_ , Wylan thought, his eyelids fluttering closed as he tried to regain his mental balance _._

“It’s just--I’m--” he stumbled, trying to find the right way to say it, and then gave up and let everything come out at once. “It’s just, I know everyone--well, not everyone--I mean yes everyone, but specifically you--I know that _you_ think I’m just some inexperienced rich boy who’s out of my depth, and yes that’s true up to a point, I mean until I met you I’d never been shot at or blown anything up or any of those other things, but I _have experience with other stuff_ \--like life stuff, and that’s kind of how this whole thing started with my father sending me away--that was mostly because, you know, he’s awful and the whole reading thing and all that, but it also had a little to do with what happened with me and my tutor...you know, that was just another strike against me, once he found out about us and realized I was probably never going to marry who he would have wanted me to, someone who could continue the bloodline…” Wylan trailed off, somewhat confused and out of steam, completely sure he had ruined whatever had been about to happen between them and not daring to look at Jesper in case his fears were confirmed.

There was a long pause.

“So...what _did_ happen between you and this tutor then?” Jesper’s voice was low and Wylan couldn’t tell what he was thinking just from the tone. He ventured a glance at Jesper’s face and was met with a mischievous half-smile.

“Come on, merchling, you can’t just toss me a sweet morsel like that and not give me the whole cake.” Jesper brought his mouth close to Wylan’s ear again. “Was it as hot as this? As you and me?” His half-whisper was teasing, practically obscene, and Wylan flushed a deep crimson and tried to steady his wobbling knees.


	4. Jesper

If he was being totally honest-- and let’s face it, when he was in this state of arousal he was pretty much incapable of not being honest, for better or worse --Jesper was having the absolute time of his life watching his sweet merchling come undone at his line of questioning. He had finally succeeded in getting a rich blush out of him, and if that was the last thing that happened between them tonight or ever...well, he could maybe die happy knowing he was the main reason behind any of Wylan van Eck’s blushes this past year.

But then out of nowhere, this boy he had assumed was so--alright, maybe not _pure_ , but certainly not as experienced as Jesper himself--had offered up this new and tantalizing information, and Jesper was practically imploding with curiosity. He knew he had all the proverbial tricks in the book at his disposal if he wanted to coax Wylan into talking, but he also didn’t want to force it. Everyone was entitled to their private lives, and just because Jesper himself had been more than forthcoming about his trysts didn’t mean that he had the right to know everything about Wylan’s.

Saints, he wanted to, though. He wanted to know everything about Wylan, wanted to examine every piece of him like a puzzle so he could fit it all together and understand on the deepest level what made him work.

 _I need to know, right now!_ If Jesper’s thoughts were a person, they would have been a spoiled child stamping his foot.

But _right now_ , Wylan was bright red and somehow managing to look both apprehensive and defensive at the same time. As much as he would have enjoyed continuing to whisper salaciously in Wylan’s ear, Jesper put a little space between them to ease the tension.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me. It’s your business and none of mine. It’s just...you surprised me is all, and honestly...it’s making me a little hot.” He tried to keep his voice even, but some of his excitement must have shown because Wylan raised his eyebrows in surprise. A flicker of emotions played out over his face and settled into a cautious smile as he stood up a little straighter. He cocked his head.

“Jesper Fahey, you pervert,” Wylan’s grin widened and his eyes sparkled. “First I think you want me because you think I’m an innocent little rich boy who’s maybe never been kissed, and now you’re practically begging me to tell you my dirty secrets?” He reached out to hook one finger in Jesper’s shirt, pulled him close, and looked up at him in a way that was anything but innocent. Jesper’s whole body felt like it was on fire and he fell headfirst into the endless blue of Wylan’s eyes. He wanted to kiss him breathless but Wylan tipped his head the other way.

“What do you want to know?” he asked.

Jesper hadn’t expected the merchling to be so forthcoming, but he only took a moment to recover.

“Everything,” he said. “Not like excruciating details if...you know, that’s weird and whatnot. But still...everything.” 

Wylan released his hold on Jesper’s shirt and leaned against the table, biting his lip. Jesper was about to tell him he didn’t have to continue if he didn’t want to, really, they could just keep kissing and see where that took them...but before he could, Wylan ran his hands through his curls, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

“It was last year,” he said, softly. “My father was still trying to get me to understand how to read, and he hired someone new, I guess as like a last ditch effort. Everyone I’d had before was old--well, not old but old _er_. But Lukas--er, Mr. Visser, at first--was from the university. He was only a couple years older than I was, because he had gone off to first year early and I guess my father thought that having someone young and, I don’t know, interesting? Brilliant? Would inspire me to suddenly be able to read.” He half-laughed.

“Anyway, it was doomed from the start. My father didn’t know that I like boys but Lukas knew right away and I did too. About him, I mean. Honestly he should have just quit the job, maybe we could have somehow kept seeing each other in secret but we thought as long as we were careful, my father wouldn’t find out. And he didn’t, not for a few months. We would go to the library supposedly to study and just...well, you know.”

Wylan dared a glance at Jesper’s face, not quite sure what he was expecting, but was wholly surprised to see Jesper grinning like the lanky gray-eyed cat that ate the canary.

“Actually, I don’t know. Would you care to enlighten me?” He said, adding an eyebrow wiggle just for good measure. Wylan blushed and blew out his breath.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little,” Jesper admitted. _Or you know...a lot._

 _“_ Ok fine. _Since you asked:_ it was...probably just hot because it was dangerous. Or no, that wasn’t the only reason. I don’t want to sell Lukas short...he’s really lovely. But you know how it is when you think you’re going to get caught...anyway, he was really confident and charming--”

“Sounds familiar,” Jesper interjected, and Wylan smacked him lightly on the chest.

“Stop it. Also it felt kind of good to have this thing, this really big thing--”

“Again, sounds familiar,” Jesper said with a smirk, and internally celebrated the whole new level of blush that flared on Wylan’s cheeks.

“ _Stop it_. Do you want to know or not? We can just go have boring tea and I won’t ever tell you anything ever again.” Wylan crossed his arms defiantly, but his mouth looked like he was trying to keep from smiling. Jesper put his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, Mr. van Hotstuff in the Library. Please continue.”

“Thank you.” Wylan picked up a teaspoon and started playing with it absent-mindedly. “Anyway, keeping this really big thing from my father felt...well, just good. Kind of powerful. But like I said, it was also really, really hot. I found out Lukas was turned on by libraries and that he liked to be...er, I guess you could say _taken_...in places where we might be caught.”

The full meaning of what Wylan had just said suddenly dawned on Jesper. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and put a pin in it for later. He was definitely not going to let that one go unquestioned. 

“So _every time_ we did it _,_ there was this big risk---not just because of the places we were going to...do those things, but also because of my father, and it was so good for a while and then, well, one day it wasn’t. We weren’t even doing anything, exactly...well we _had_ been, but by that time we were dressed and just sort of...I don’t know, standing up but still close I guess, just talking in each other’s ears or something--”

(In truth, Wylan would always remember _exactly_ what they had been saying to each other at that moment, minutes after cleaning each other up and still flushed and sweaty, but it was far less than pure and he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud)

“--and that was when my father came in and we both just looked so guilty that he knew right away, and--well, that’s basically the end of it.” He sighed and raised his eyes to meet Jesper’s, setting his jaw in a determined way that made Jesper want to hold him. Instead, he reached up and gently pushed the curls off of Wylan’s forehead, letting his fingers linger over his cheek on the way down. 

“You, Wylan van Eck, are just full of surprises,” Jesper said, his voice husky. He had given up on trying to seem like hearing about the other boy’s bedroom (or should he say, library) exploits wasn’t turning him on. There was just that one thing he wanted to come back to before they got to go back to the kissing part...he hoped.

“So when you say ‘taken in the library’...?” Jesper left the last part of the question hanging like a ripe fruit. 

Wylan looked at him, eyes narrowed. “Yes?”

“Well?” Jesper was not going to make this easy for him. On purpose.

“Well _what_?”

“ _Wellll?_ Can I safely assume that you’re not making a grammatical error, and in that case can I also safely assume _you_ were the one doing the taking?” Saying it out loud gave Jesper’s stomach a hundred new reasons to do flips. Wylan, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. 

“Just because I lose it every time you touch me doesn’t mean I haven't done things! You just happen to be really really good at touching! And I may not be able to read but I don't make grammatical errors, and for your information no: I wasn’t doing the taking _all_ of the time. And I don’t know what else to tell you but the point is I’m not a virgin and I’d really like it if you stop making me talk and just kissed me now!” 

Jesper’s stomach still felt like a butterfly farm but he was back on familiar ground. He took a small step forward to close the space between them and ran the back of his fingers lightly over the perfect, hollow place where Wylan’s neck and shoulder met. Wylan's eyelids fluttered closed and a small noise escaped him.

 _Oh good_ , Jesper smirked to himself. He leaned in close, so maddeningly close he could feel the peach fuzz on Wylan’s ruddy cheeks.

“I can’t _wait_ to see what you know how to do, pretty boy.” His voice was low and urgent and Wylan felt the faint, brief brush of Jesper’s breath against his ear before the other boy’s mouth was on his, stealing the breath straight from his lungs _._ Wylan moaned softly in the back of his throat and grabbed Jesper’s shirt front with both hands as Jesper's circled his back.

 _Saints, he feels so damn good,_ Jesper thought, and then he lost himself in the magnificence of Wylan’s greedy mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I imagine Jesper is like the most annoying but also the best person to tell stories to.  
> More chapters coming but I have to finish up a few things! I wrote the majority of this over the last couple weeks and have slowed down a little.


	5. Wylan

“So really...where’d you learn to kiss like that?” Wylan had once asked Jesper, following one of their rib-interrupted makeout sessions. He had cringed as soon as the words left his mouth; they sounded so cliché, as if his only frame of reference was some syrupy romance novel and not actual experience. But Jesper hadn’t seemed to notice; in fact he’d seemed genuinely pleased.

“Plenty of practice, my sweet honey muffin,” he’d said. “That and you have to really, really like whoever you’re kissing. Which I always do,” he winked.

The indiscriminate and empty hunger Jesper had for the cards did not extend to his romantic entanglements. Whether he would admit it or not, Jesper genuinely loved getting to know people and found it painfully easy to get crushes. If he didn’t like someone then he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste time on kissing them, but the flip side was that more often than not, the crushes didn’t last long. That was what gave him so much of his charm and also got him into trouble. Wylan suspected there were more than a few men and women in Ketterdam whose hearts and beds had been forever shaken by the incorrigible sharpshooter, and who still pined for Jesper Fahey.

Truthfully, Wylan didn’t blame them at all. He pined for Jesper on a daily basis and he actually _had_ him, like _all_ of him, very up close and for what seemed like it might be forever. He knew it was ridiculous to want someone so much, but at least he knew Jesper wanted him back and that was all he could ask for at the moment. 

Jesper grabbed the hair at the nape of Wylan’s neck with one hand and pushed him up against the table with the other. His mouth was impossibly hot, and Wylan could feel every touch of Jesper’s lips on his neck with individual, searing perfection. They were approaching that rib-defined threshold again and out of habit his body braced itself for the inevitable, frustrating halt--

 _But no, we’ve already crossed it,_ Wylan realized. _He couldn’t have pushed me like that if my ribs were still broken._ And with that thought, his whole body lit up from the inside. He turned giddy with the realization that nothing was holding them back, that there would be no stopping this time or maybe ever--

Oh Ghezen, now Jesper was doing wicked and wonderful things with his mouth and hands, making quick work of the buttons first on Wylan’s vest, casting it aside, and then moving on to his shirt. His strong fingers slipped inside, caressing Wylan’s ribs again, not stopping this time but instead running his hands up his spine to cradle the back of his head and clutch at the sweaty gold curls.

 _Why is his shirt still buttoned?_ Wylan’s thoughts felt like they were coming from miles away, but at least his fingers remembered what to do. He’d been aching to touch Jesper’s bare skin since that first day in the tannery, when Jesper showed up all limbs and easy confidence and _sweet Saints,_ _those lips_. Wylan finished with the buttons and decided he’d done enough for the moment. Jesper’s tongue was making small, lazy circles at the side of his neck and Wylan felt that it was only appropriate to give it his full concentration.


	6. Jesper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains exactly one (1) swear word, and is a little more smut-leaning than the others. I knowww it's still a slow burn, I just love writing people teasing the heck out of each other sooo much. So that's just going to be a trend for this whole piece I guess. Not that mad about it.

Jesper was sure he had never been this hard in his entire life. He growled into Wylan’s neck as he pulled his head back, reveled at the urgent noises coming from Wylan’s half-open mouth as he clutched at the front of Jesper’s shirt. The noises alone were enough to keep Jesper aroused for a lifetime, not to mention how good Wylan felt in his hands. He pushed tighter against him until Wylan struggled up with a ragged breath, eyes heavy-lidded and bright with desire.

Then those nimble musician’s fingers were inside his shirt-- _when did he even get my buttons undone?_ Jesper wondered hazily--and Jesper made a noise of his own as Wylan trailed down the tight curves of his body and dragged his nails softly down his stomach.

 _Ridiculous,_ Jesper thought. _We still have most of our clothes on and I’m about to completely fall apart._ And then his mind scattered as Wylan slipped his fingers just inside the waistband of Jesper’s trousers and stood on tiptoe to get his mouth close to his ear. His tongue was hot against his earlobe as fingers dipped dangerously lower, settling over the fine trail of hair that graced Jesper’s lower belly and disappeared into his pants.

“I want to feel every inch of you,” he whispered, and Jesper heard himself utter a groan that had been a long time building but which he definitely had not intended to let escape so soon.

 _Time to turn the tables, merchling._ He pulled Wylan’s hands from their agonizing caress and turned him around in a quick half-circle, barely registering Wylan’s startled face as he found himself suddenly facing the table. Jesper pulled Wylan’s shirt down to expose his shoulders before circling Wylan’s wrists with his fingers, one in each hand, and placing Wylan’s palms on the edge of the table.

The shorter boy’s pale back with its galaxy of freckles was shiny with sweat, and Jesper did something he didn’t know until that precise moment was what he’d always wanted: he leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue between Wylan’s delicate shoulder blades up his spine to his nape, lingering to suck the salt from him there, mind emptied of everything but the taste and scent of Wylan. He smelled like sun and sweat and warm bread. Jesper nuzzled away the damp curls at his neck so he could bite a careful line from ear to shoulder. Wylan’s body tightened against him and his breath hitched.

“ _Saints_ , what are you doing to me?” Wylan gasped. His question was met with a long-fingered hand gently circling his throat as Jesper pulled the boy’s head back and lowered his mouth to his ear. Wylan's back radiated heat against Jesper’s chest.

“I’m trying to find out if I can make your body blush as much as your stupid face.” 

Wylan gave a strangled laugh and pushed back against him in a calculated motion. Jesper leaned into the contact and gave into the friction he was craving, bending over Wylan as the other boy moved his hips like he was put on this earth just to seduce him. Jesper let his other hand wander down Wylan’s chest and belly and lower until he found the hard place he was looking for and settled there for a moment. Wylan followed his hand down and put his own on top, closing Jesper’s fingers around himself in a way that was somehow both fantastically lewd and endearingly protective. Jesper’s heart jumped and he silently cursed the layer of fabric between his fingers and the thing he’d been fantasizing about for months. Wylan paused and twisted his head to look at him.

“Should we...maybe we should take this somewhere more appropriate?”

“Hmmmm,” Jesper’s voice rumbled in his ear. He released his grasp and straightened, giving Wylan room to turn around. The bite marks from earlier had turned a wildly erotic shade of purple-red against Wylan’s perfect skin and Jesper thrilled at them. He put up his hands in mock surrender and took a step back.

“I don’t know what inappropriate thing _you_ thought was about to happen, but _I’m_ just here trying to have a respectable teatime,” he said, gray eyes all innocence. Wylan’s breath was still ragged as he looked up at Jesper, his face a cascade of emotions. There was a loaded pause and he took a step forward, his eyes straying briefly down Jesper’s torso before returning to his face. Without breaking eye contact, Wylan hooked a finger in Jesper’s belt loop and turned the other hand to slip smoothly inside his waistband. 

The contact on his bare skin took Jesper completely by surprise, and he didn’t have time to recover before Wylan’s hand closed around him and gently tightened. His palm was hot and damp as he stroked up--just once, calculated and self-assured.

For once, Jesper was utterly out of words. Wylan stood on tiptoe and put his mouth close to Jesper’s ear.

“Fuck you, Jesper Fahey.” His voice was low and teasing. “Come and get it.”

The sudden absence of the hand left Jesper almost dizzy as Wylan withdrew and gave him a devilish grin. Then he turned and sauntered out of the kitchen.


	7. Wylan and Jesper

It only took Jesper a moment to close his mouth and chase after Wylan, who had picked up pace and was heading for the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder and broke into a run when he heard Jesper’s footsteps, then paused a few steps up to look back at him standing at the bottom. Wylan took off his shirt and threw it down. He was aiming for Jesper’s face but (sweaty shirts not being reliably aerodynamic) it missed and flopped onto the step above him instead. Jesper grinned.

“Where are you running to, lover?” He drew out the word _lover_ in a way that was somehow both taunting and tender. His Zemeni accent was stronger whenever he was aroused and it drove Wylan crazy. He laughed and backed up a couple more steps before pausing again and removing a shoe. He held it aloft for a moment before letting it drop to the ground with a thump.

“Not running, just enjoying a casual walk up the stairs,” he said. “I also happen to be very, very hot.” He backed up another step, removed the other shoe, let it fall. “And I think it’s time some of these clothes came off.” He was giddy and elated about this new game. 

_Who are you and what have you done with Wylan?_ Jesper thought, grinning in delight as he slipped out of his own shirt.

“Now that you mention it, it does feel a little warm in here.” Jesper advanced up three steps while Wylan took off his socks and flipped them over the handrail. _Saints, he’s perfect,_ Wylan thought as he took in Jesper’s sinewy frame. His dark skin was practically glowing and Wylan was so desperate to touch him that he almost gave up on his bit. Jesper looked at his hungry face and smirked.

“See something you like, merchling?” He raised his arms and stretched lazily, giving Wylan an eyeful of his tight belly, the slender muscles playing around his ribs, and _oh Ghezen_ , those hip bones...Wylan bit his lip and flushed. 

“I--might,” he said, trying to be coy, but with some difficulty. Something about that stretch, Jesper’s tone--hell, the whole situation--was getting Wylan even more turned on than he had been in the kitchen, a feat he genuinely would have thought was impossible, until it happened. Suddenly he couldn’t wait to be free of his pants. Without warning, he turned and ran lightly up the stairs, his heart racing as he heard Jesper coming after him.

Jesper’s blood practically shouted and his body came alive as he chased Wylan; it wasn’t a gunfight but it was sure as hell doing the trick. They were both laughing breathlessly, flushed and wild as they raced down the hall. Wylan reached his bedroom in just enough time to get the door open before Jesper was on him, his long arms circling Wylan from behind as he crushed their bodies together.

“Got you!” he growled, taking an exaggerated mock bite out of Wylan’s shoulder.

Wylan squealed loudly and immediately put his hands over his face in embarrassment. Jesper laughed and turned him around so he could pull Wylan's hands away from his eyes. He kissed one palm and then the other, then lowered his face and set about taking Wylan van Eck completely apart using only his mouth. It didn’t take long before Wylan was biting at Jesper’s lips imploringly and making those sounds again, a string of soft pleas that Jesper was aching to answer. _I’ll give you anything you ask for and tell you anything you want to know_ , he thought. 

But before he did that, he had different plans. He was still holding Wylan’s wrists away from their bodies and Wylan was fighting it, trying to get his arms free or at least bring Jesper’s hands with him--anything so he could touch him.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Jesper admonished, stopping his kisses and pulling back. He gave Wylan an infuriating look. “What do you say?” 

_You bastard_ , Wylan thought, but he knew what Jesper wanted to hear and he was ready to concede; they had waited so long for this and it was time. Wylan stopped resisting and leaned up to meet Jesper’s lips again.

“Please,” he whispered into Jesper’s mouth. The single syllable begged Jesper to give him nothing less than the world.

The air in the room turned electric. With a moan, Jesper released Wylan’s wrists and cupped his neck in both hands, his tongue teasing him mercilessly while Wylan’s now-freed hands roamed Jesper’s body. Wylan pushed Jesper ahead of him and they moved towards the bed in a blinded tangle until Jesper bumped into it and sat down with a thump. _How convenient_ , he thought as he found himself roughly eye level with Wylan’s chest. He nipped at Wylan’s ribs and ran his tongue over the half-moon mark that appeared, noting with satisfaction how the boy’s nipples hardened and gooseflesh jumped out on his pale skin.

The first two buttons of Wylan’s trousers were undone and Jesper took it as an invitation. He let his fingers stray to the gap and looked up at Wylan with a question on his face. _May I?_

Wylan nodded dizzily and then put a hand out. “No, wait. Yours too.”

Jesper stood and easily thumbed open the buttons on his trousers, sliding them over his narrow hips as Wylan watched with his cheeks growing redder and redder. He had played this out so many times, imagined the exact shape and heft of Jesper in his hand and mouth, made himself crazy night after night as he ran through the _what if_ and _when_ of it all. The actual moment was exactly like what he thought it would be and at the same time, nothing like it at all. 

Jesper was devastating naked. Every bone in his body was bound together with slender, corded muscle and his skin shone with sweat. He was all limbs and angles and big hands, but somehow still the most perfectly-assembled person Wylan had ever seen. Perhaps best of all, the enticing fuzz around his navel was exposed, a path of delicate whorls that gave way to a patch of tightly coiled hair and Jesper’s beautiful cock. With no thought other than _need_ , Wylan reached out to touch. Quick as a snake, Jesper lightly slapped his hand away in a clear _no_. 

“I'm not done with you yet, merchling,” he said, but it took no little effort. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to feel those skillful fingers wrapped around him again, but instead he reached for Wylan’s waistband and released the buttons. Wylan’s stomach flipped as his pants slipped down and the air hit his bare skin.

 _I’m naked with Jesper Fahey_ , he registered in near-disbelief. Somehow this brief, bare moment seemed even more important than what they were about to do. He vaguely thought that maybe he should feel more self-conscious, but the way Jesper was looking at him chased away any self-doubt.

Wylan looked so delicious Jesper wished he could actually take a bite; instead he ate Wylan up with his eyes. The dense constellations of freckles across Wylan's shoulders and upper back gradually disappeared lower down, leaving nothing but unblemished, tender skin and downy golden hair. Jesper pulled him in for a kiss and his hand found Wylan hard and leaking, a startling contrast to the soft lines and gentle curves of his body. 

No matter how many lovers he touched, Jesper always thrilled at first contact with the velvety tautness of arousal. Losing himself in the shapes and sensations of parts and bodies had always come as easily to him as breathing; this was his kingdom and he was a generous and insatiable ruler. 

Wylan squeaked as Jesper took hold of him and started stroking. It was such a simple thing, something he’d done countless times for himself, of course. And yet. _Is this how I combust?_ Wylan thought, as he bucked into Jesper’s hand. He said a silent prayer that his eagerness wouldn’t make this be over too soon.

Jesper stopped kissing him and moved his mouth over his neck to his shoulder, bending his head to kiss the top of his chest, then bending further so he could run his tongue over Wylan’s hardened nipple. He lingered there a moment before continuing down until he was forced to sink to his knees. His hands settled on Wylan’s thighs and he looked up; Wylan was surprised to see that Jesper looked almost shy. _Or maybe it’s just the angle_ , Wylan thought. _I could really get used to this_. For once, he actually felt tall.

His sense of control vanished as Jesper began kissing his thighs and hips and belly, circling closer to what they both knew was inevitable until finally, after what felt like eons, Jesper licked lazily up Wylan’s hard length. Wylan got the briefest impression of Jesper’s tongue moving in a way that made it seem impossible that tongues had been made for anything but this; then Jesper’s lips closed over him and he took him all the way to the back of his throat. 

For a wild moment, Wylan couldn’t for the life of him figure out what to do with his hands. He clenched his fists as his world shattered and he tried to pick up the pieces. _Saints, does he have to be good at_ everything? Wylan thought giddily. Finally he remembered what he liked to do in this situation, and he put his fingers in Jesper’s hair and squeezed. Jesper groaned in approval and did something with his mouth and hand simultaneously that made Wylan gasp and jerk against Jesper’s face. Jesper looked him dead in the eyes and managed to look smug even with his mouth full. 

_Damn you, Jesper Fahey._ But now was hardly the time for airing petty grievances. Jesper kept doing what he was good at and Wylan let him work for a bit until he couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“Jes, stop--stop,” Wylan pulled his hips back. Jesper looked up, his gray eyes dilated with pleasure.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! It’s good--you’re so good. I just--I don’t want to--you know. Yet,” he said. His mouth felt completely disconnected from his brain. 

“Me either,” Jesper grinned and placed a kiss on Wylan’s belly on his way up. “Come here.” He sat on the bed and pulled Wylan down. “Kiss me a little.”

Wylan fell on him unceremoniously and they tussled for a while, leg hooking leg, hands everywhere, mouth on mouth on neck on anywhere within reach. Wylan imagined he could taste himself faintly on Jesper’s lips and he shivered pleasantly as he thought about kissing the mouth that had just been doing _those things_ to him. For his part, Jesper was still relishing the memory of Wylan standing over him, the look on Wylan’s face when his tongue first touched him, Wylan’s hands tangled possessively in his hair. He let Wylan roll him over and straddle him just so he could look up and enjoy the view again. The merchling’s cheeks were predictably pink and his hair was tousled, mouth red and puffy from Jesper's kisses; he looked like an angel thoroughly drunk on sin.

“Got you now, _lover_ ,” he said, mimicking Jesper’s earlier tone as he pinned his arms down. “Promise no fighting.”

“I promise,” Jesper said, a little breathlessly. His adrenaline automatically spiked when he was on the losing end of a fight, even if it was a sex fight and he was in no danger of actually losing.

Wylan released Jesper’s arms and began kissing his way down his torso. Jesper shivered and groaned as Wylan’s hair trailed after his mouth on its journey down. _I don’t know what I did to deserve this_ , he thought _, but thank Ghezen, whatever it was._ Wylan noticed the goosebumps and smiled against Jesper’s belly as he licked a slow line towards his navel, savoring the saltiness. 

A few months ago, Wylan had been in the Slat working out a new formula when Jesper had dashed in, inexplicably covered in dirt, and promptly stripped to the waist so he could change. Wylan would never forget the moment he looked up and caught Jesper between shirts; the V of his bare hip bones above his unbuttoned pants had looked so shamelessly wanton in that moment that Wylan had gotten flustered and knocked over a beaker. He had thought about those hip bones almost every day since.

Now he traced them reverently with his fingers and then his tongue, one after the other. _Hello at last._ Jesper’s cock twitched at the touches, which got Wylan’s attention. He looked up to see Jesper watching him, his face raw with want and an unspoken question in his eyes. Wylan graciously answered.

Jesper clutched at the bedspread as he watched Wylan take him into his mouth. He knew Wylan wasn’t naive--he was currently making that _very_ clear--but still, the sight of Wylan’s perfect, innocent-looking lips around him was setting him on fire. Wylan’s slender fingers wandered from belly to scrotum to inner thighs and Jesper pushed into the heat and softness of the caress. He craved more. He sighed and let his legs fall open, raising his hips slightly in what he hoped was a clear invitation.

Sure enough, Wylan hesitated for only a moment before pausing his work to reach into the side table for a small bottle. He slicked his fingers and trailed them in a line along Jesper’s inner thigh. Wylan lowered his mouth again and an unbidden plea rose to Jesper's lips; then he felt two deft fingers slip inside and he was lost. 

Wylan found the right spot so easily that Jesper found himself wondering why it had taken him so long to go to bed with a musician. In a haze, he watched the red-gold curls bob until Wylan met his eyes and had the gall to _smirk_ and with a jolt Jesper was dangerously near the edge. He half-sat up, making sounds of protest.

Wylan disengaged and straightened up, flushed and triumphant. 

“Not bad for a sheltered merchling,” Jesper said raggedly.

Wylan blushed. “I’ve picked up a few things here and there,” he said, running his thumbs over Jesper’s hip bones again. Suddenly Jesper couldn’t go another second without kissing him. He sat up and pulled Wylan onto him, and they spent some time catching their breath and then losing it all over again in each other’s mouths. Wylan let himself drift in the raging current of Jesper's kisses until Jesper made a new, urgent noise, and Wylan realized his hips were moving again of their own accord. His body had taken the liberty of asking for something that his mind caught up to a second later. 

“Jes,” he whispered against his lover's ear. “I want you.”

Jesper felt the tight coil of desire expand in his lower belly and he pulled Wylan in.

“I’ll give you anything you ask,” he murmured, echoing aloud his own thoughts from earlier. Wylan’s breath hitched and he felt his heart beating a wild _yes yes yes_ in his throat as his thoughts tumbled over themselves. He reached for the bottle of slick and poured some into Jesper’s outstretched hand. Jesper got himself wet and then slid his hand under Wylan to give him the rest, watching the reactions play on Wylan’s face as his fingers moved over sensitive spots. 

With a sigh, Wylan locked his arms around Jesper’s neck and rose up a little to give Jesper room to position himself. Time stood still for a moment and then Wylan sank down, giving in so sweetly and moaning in tandem with Jesper as he consumed him in bright, hot pleasure.

Jesper realized he had been holding his breath and he exhaled in a rush against Wylan’s shoulder. Wylan moaned and rolled his hips experimentally, his body tightening around Jesper’s cock in a way that made Jesper gasp. He grasped Wylan’s hips as the boy moved in a steady rhythm, arms around Jesper's neck, eyes closed and face tight with satisfaction. Jesper couldn’t stop looking at him. 

Wylan felt Jesper watching him and opened his eyes. The intensity of Jesper’s look caught him off guard and he was seized with a sudden shyness.

“Stop looking at me,” he said, ducking his head. Jesper laughed, a low, soft purr against Wylan’s neck.

“Mmm not a chance, sweetling.” But he turned his attention to Wylan’s earlobe, nibbling until the other boy whimpered. Jesper thought he could live for a thousand years and never get tired of making Wylan whimper like that. He pushed his hips up higher and the whimper turned into a gasp as the change in motion hit a new spot; Wylan heard himself crying out as if from a distance and he saw stars. His end was fast approaching and he felt like his body was being carried away in a million pieces. 

“Jes, please,” Wylan whispered. “I’m close.” He groped blindly for Jesper’s hand and brought it to his cock. “Please,” he repeated, his breath coming faster now. Jesper didn’t hesitate.

Five practiced strokes brought Wylan to his end, his body clenching as he spilled hot over Jesper’s hand, and glorious, incoherent noises rose to his lips. The sound was like a lightning bolt to Jesper’s groin and he clung to the merchling’s back with his free hand as Wylan shook. Jesper was seconds away from losing it himself but he wanted something first. 

“Look at me,” he said, and pulled back slightly so they didn’t have to be cross-eyed. Wylan was still trembling and it seemed that the answer to Jesper’s earlier query was _yes:_ he _could_ make the boy’s body blush as much as his face. The freckles on his shoulders were standing out, and he was pleasantly pink everywhere and panting, his eyes just coming back into focus.

“Look at me,” Jesper repeated, more urgently this time. _Not long now._

This time Wylan met his eyes, all shyness gone from his gaze as he bit his lip, and Jesper was done for. He heard himself say Wylan’s name and Wylan lifted Jesper’s face with both hands and kissed him hard as he peaked, swallowing Jesper’s cries like a parched man begging for water. Then it was Jesper’s turn to tremble, and Wylan held him so he wouldn’t fall apart. 

Slowly, carefully, Jesper sank onto his back and Wylan followed, curling into his side and hooking a leg over Jesper in a possessive way that made Jesper’s heart skip all over again.

For a while, they just breathed, taking their time coming down. Wylan felt his heart slow its beats as he basked in the heady, intimate scent of Jesper all over him. He had just closed his eyes when Jesper’s stomach yelled, loudly. Wylan jumped and yelped and Jesper started laughing, which made Wylan start giggling, and then he couldn’t stop.

“When was the last time you ate?” he asked, when he got himself somewhat under control.

Jesper started laughing again. “Well you know, I was _just_ about to have tea...and then the craziest thing happened.” 

Wylan's giggles took over again and he hit Jesper with a pillow. "Damn you, Jesper Fahey. Let's go make some tea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I was kind of on the fence about how long this whole build-up is but in the end I don't think it makes stylistic sense to cut it short? Plus I keep reading back through and it's pretty hot, so no regrets :D


End file.
